Trails Of The Heart
by YashaLuva
Summary: Adam is a young boy that wants nothing but to have a girlfriend that fulfill his dreams and that girl is Emma. But Emma's heart has been captured and sealed by a young man from her past. How will Emma cope when her admirer becomes homicidal?
1. Default Chapter

The Conflict

Emma Nelson sighed as she twisted her blonde hair on her fingers. Staring at the bottom left corner of her computer screen, she stifled a groan as she stared at the slide show flashing across the screen. She glanced over at her friend Manny, who had her face in her hands, undoubtedly sleeping. Emma poked her with her pen, presuming to look innocent when Manny looked around for the culprit. Heaving a sigh as she smiled at Emma, Manny focused on the screen as the slide show ended.

"And that kids…is how-" The bell rang, cutting Mr. Simpson off. Thrity or so kids looked at him impatiently, and shaking his head, he dismissed the class, stepping out of the way as the words escaped his mouth to avoid being trampled by the stampede of kids ready to leave for home. Emma waited for Manny at the door, and smiling at her friend, she walked with her to the locker.

"I hear there's a party on Saturday." The young girl said, flittering her long black hair as three boys walked by, whistling at her and Emma. Emma rolled her eyes as she fished for her bookbag under her coat.

"And your telling me because? I'll probably end up babysitting Jack anyway." She said with a sigh. She was doing that more and more often lately. Manny rolled her eyes.

"Ask your mom if you could have a break." Manny said as she adjusted her low rise jeans. "We never go out like we used to. I can hardly blame you though." She said, thinking about all Emma had went through. Her step father had just ran out of the depth of death from cancer, and her mom just had a baby, not to mention she had almost gotten killed by a guy who thought she liked him. She could understand if she didn't go out as often as she used to. She watched as Emma tugged out her book bag and dropped her books into it.

"I know, I'll ask her." She said as she reached for her gloves and slipped them on. She reached for her scarf, but stopped when she saw Sean walking by. He was alone, and Emma's heart began doing flips. She almost forgot to live, and the one moment when Sean looked at her, Emma felt as if nothing else mattered. They had become close friends after Sean saved her life. His face darkened a little as they waved at each other, and Emma quickly turned around and picked up her matching blue scarf.

"I hear he's going to the party." She whispered once Sean disappeared through the school doors, and watched as Emma put her coat on and dropped her bookbag on the floor, slamming her locker closed. Clucking her teeth as she bent down to pick up her bookbag, they walked outside as Ellie ran over to Sean and kissed him sweetly. Manny rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan of disgust.

"What does he see in her?" She said as Emma began walking down the stiars and to the waiting car of her stepdad. Manny climbed in the backseat as Emma climbed into the passenger seat, and silently buckled her seatbelt. They rode in silence as Snake parked infront of Manny's house.

"Thank's a lot Mr.S!" Manny said as she closed the door and ran inside. Instead of driving, Snake looked at Emma.

"You should go out." He said softly. Emma shrugged.

"It's ok. I'll watch Jack if you two need me to."

"No, you haven't gone out in a while. I want you to have fun." Emma grimaced. How many times had she heard that? She was fine, why couldn't anybody understand that? They were all crazy in her opinion.

"Ok, but I need money for a new outfit." She said slyly, giggled when Snake punched her in her arm lightly. "No, but really. There's this party that's on Saturday. Can I go?" Snake nodded.

"Ok, but be back by midnight, understand." Emma nodded.

* * *

Sean sighed as he walked into his house. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, until his phone began ringing. He picked it up after looking at the caller I.D. 

"Hey Craig? What's up?"

"Nothing, you coming to the party this Saturday."

"I wasn't planning to do anything, Ellie has to go to a funeral, so I was just going to sit home." Craig opened his mouth, but thought against it.

"Come one Cameron, Emma's going…" He nudged on. Sean sighed.

"We are just friends."

"Whatever. I expect to see you Saturday." He said, and before Sean could say anything else, hung up. Mumbling, Sean put the phone back on the hook, before picking it up and dialing Emma's number.

"Hello, Nelson-Simpson Residence. How may I help you?"

"Um, hi, this is Sean. Is Em available?"

"Oh, Sean? She isn't home….Oh! They just walked in. Hold on." He heard Spike put the phone down.

"Hello?" Emma said. Sean smiled.

"Hey. It's Sean."

"Hey."

"Hey, whaddaya doing Saturday?"

"Going to the party? Why? Aren't you going?" Sean smiled at her tone of voice.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if we could go together."

"I thought you were going with _Ellie_…" She said, and Sean grimaced at the hint of sadness in her voice.

"She's going out of town? So?" There was silence for a while, until Emma sighed.

"Ok, sure. I'll call you back when I finish my homework." She said, and waited until he agreed till she hung up. Sean thinks that she wanted to get off the phone with him, but Emma was the type to _always_ do her homework, _always_ does her work, and then some. Sighing as he stood up, he proceeded to his room, where he laid down and took a much needed nap.

* * *

Emma growled as she stared at the empty piece of paper sitting on the table. She couldn't think. Was it a date, or just going as friends? She knew that he didn't like her like that, but one part of her was still excited. She didn't understand why, and she knew that if she picked up the phone and asked Manny, she would only go to bed with a headache and grudge against her best friend. Maybe if she had nothing else to do. _A last resort_. She said as she tried to focus on the question in front of her. Sneering as she rubbed her eyeballs with the palm of her hands, and kept her eyes closed. She didn't inderstand why she couldn't think. 

Her and Sean had a history. She would always have feelings for him, she knew that, but there were certain times where they were stronger than usual, and then there were times she wondered why she even did. True sometimes he made her mad, but she knew he never meant to do it on purpose. Glancing at the phone and resisting the urge to call him, she was glad she decided to keep her feelings on the D.L. Him and Ellie was in a decent relationship, and she would have herself if she came into the middle of that. She wanted him to be happy, and as much as she would probably hate it, if happiness for Sean was in Ellie, then she would let it be. She knew she hated seeing them hug, smile, or kiss each other, and she did a good job of only letting it show when she wanted it to, and sometimes it doesn't show the lot that she wanted it to.

Emma knew that Ellie meant a lot to Sean, and whether they were meant to be together she wasn't sure. But she wasn't the type to judge a person by their outward appearance, but the girl was downright weird-and tacky. She never understood what Sean saw in her (in Emma's opinion she's not the slightest bit pretty) but she knew that she hated the look in his eyes whenever he looked at her, because he used to look at her the same way. The look that meant only you, and that you was all that was on his mind right then, was taken by someone else. Even after they stopped dating, he still held that look, until he started dating her. Emma, if she was the type of person to do that, would despise Ellie greatly by now, and would do everything in her power to make sure that they hated each other's guts. But she wanted nothing but for Sean to be happy.

_And whenever we was together, he always made the wrong decisions_. Against her better judgement, she picked up the phone and called Sean.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said. She couldn't overcome the feeling of guilt that swept through her.

"I'm sorry, this is Emma. Were you sleep? I can call you back-" Sean grunted as he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he yawned, missing Emma's giggle as his husky voice.

"I don't think it's a good idea if me and you go to the party together." Emma played with her hair as her heart tore in two. She ignored it and winced at Sean's sad tone of voice.

"Why not?"

"Ellie, I don't want her to think anything, and I know you to are happy…"

"Ellie? Your worried about Ellie. If she can't understand that I'm friends with my ex-girlfriend, then she's got another thing coming. Em, don't worry about it." Emma became silent for a while, but smiled.

"Ok, sure. Talk to ya later Sleeping Beauty." Sean chuckled as he bid Emma goodbye and almost instantly fell back to sleep, before the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Whatcha doin?"

"Sleepin. What's up?" He heard Ellie sigh.

"Nothing. You going to that party?"

"Yea, why?"

"You do know I'm not going?"

"Yup. I'm going with Emma."

"What?" He winced at the tone of anger and jealousy in her voice.

"I'm going with Emma, since you are not going to be there." Ellie sighed as there was a tension filled silence.

"Do you still like her?" She asked out of the blue. Sean's breath caught into his throat, and he couldn't breath. His face began to warm up, and suddenly everything seemed to malfunction.

"What?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

"You still like her. I understand. Sean, I think we should see other people."

"El? What? Why?"

"I mean, I love you and everything, but it's not working out. You still love Emma, and I still like Marco, even though he's gay. I just can't do it anymore." She hung up, leaving Sean feeling completely empty. He didn't understand what just happened. Ellie just broke up with him, all because she thought he still liked Emma? He laid back on the bed, putting his head on his forearms and groaned.


	2. Emma's Decision

Emma's Decision

Emma sighed as she glanced over at the overly quit mass of muscle next to her. He lowered his head sadly, paying no attention to the teacher as he made a imaginery circle with his fingers. He looked up and locked eyes with Emma.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because your lying?" She added seeing as to how he immediately opened his mouth before she was finished. He grunted sadly and opened his mouth before snapping it shut, than opening it again.

"Ellie broke up with me." Emma yelped in surprised as she dropped her pen and it rolled onto the floor. She quickly reached over and picked it up before staring at Sean.

"What? Why?"

"She said, that…" He could feel the flush coming over his cheeks as he looked at Emma's wating expression. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Not to me." She said softly as she hid her eyes with her bangs. Sean watched her and shook his head before he began talking.

"She said it wasn't going to work." He partially lied. She seemed to believe it though, and placed her hands on top of his.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's ok Sean, she'll realize that she made a big mistake, you'll see." Sean's breath caught in his throat as he heart began beating so loud he could hear the drumming in his head. His face took on a impossible shade of red as he stared at her hands on top of his. His face began to burn with happiness, as well as embarrassment, as he looked into her face. She stared at him like he was the only man in the world, that nothing else mattered, and he could hear a couple of kids snickering behind them as they watched the public show of affection that Emma paid no attention to.

Sean abruptly snatched his hand from under Emma's like she burned him, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the young girl. The hurt in her gaze was unmistakeable as she quickly looked away, saying nothing else to him for the rest of the class. Once it was over, she made quick work to gather her things, and with her nose in the air, proceeded to stomp out of the room, until he grabbed her elbow once everyone else had walked out.

"Em, I didn't mean…It wasn't…."

"What are you talking about?" She said tightly as she jerked her arm away. She glowered down at Sean with a slight scowl on her face as her blue eyes penetrated through his very soul, staring him down like he was nothing but a mouse after some cheese. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, but she quickly turned, and with a snort stomped out of the room, leaving them there by himself.

* * *

Manny clucked her teeth as she fished in her locker for her essay that was due today in about three hours. She know she did it, she even got off the phone with Emma to finish it, so she know she made herself do it. Feeling defeated, she continued to search until she felt the presence of another person standing there watching her. She leaned back to look past the door of her locker and immediately froze when a familiar face smiled at her.

"Craig?" She said slowly. His smile widened as he walked over to the other side of her.

"Hey Manny, how's everything going?" He said kind of nervously. Manny shrugged and made quick work to avoid the gaze of those big blue eyes she fell in love with as old feelings came rushing back to her, feelings she should never possess again, feelings that almost ruined her life, as well as drove her to almost ruin her future. Feelings that she knew was one sided, that was stupid to ever possess from the beginning when he belonged to someone else. But he was your first. A voice argued in the back of her head. Decided to ignore the voice that got her in so much trouble, she continued to look for something she knew wasn't there in an attempt to avoid him.

"I was wondering…" He said shyly as he scratched the back of his head even though it didn't itch. He fidgeted and played with his hands, before focusing his gaze on the ground. "If you had a date for the dance?" Manny made a squeal noise as her bookbag tipped and everything spilled out on her feet. Sucking her teeth, she bent down and quickly began to gather everything, shoving them into her bookbag. Craig bent down and helped her, and once everything was back inside her bookbag, he waited patiently as she closed her locker.

"So, about the dance, do you have someone?" He asked again. Manny couldn't avoid him, she had to answer. There was no way out.

"No, I haven't asked around. Plenty of people asked me though." She muttered and grimaced at the thought of some of the boys who actually asked her to go with them. Of course she turned them down, but she had to give it to them for having enough courage to actually come out and ask her. But she wouldn't be caught dead with some of them. "Why?" Craig's face took on a unusual shade of red and he began fidgeting again, and this time Manny knew what was coming. She began to panic. She looked around, to find out noone was there to help her. Once again, she was all alone, and it was amazing how she always turned up at the precise moment when someone needed to escape, but suddenly no one was there for her. _Ungrateful little... _She muttered to herself when Craig swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, if you would like to, er, go with me?"

"As in a date?" Manny squeaked.

"Um, er…yeah?" Craig's face turned darker and he looked away quickly as Manny wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I guess, um sure." She said softly, and watched as Craig's face lit up.

"We, can start over, if you want." He said gently, this time looking her in the eyes. He smiled when she blushed crimson.

"I... I would like that." She said. Craig nodded and walked away, leaving Manny sighing in happiness.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Emma screeched as Manny put her head down in embarrassment as the whole Dot looked at her. Emma's began slamming her head on the table, screaming "Stupid stupid.."

"Em, I…it was a spur of the moment thing." She tried to explain. Emma glared at her like she was an idiot.

"Manny, he got you pregnant. You give stupid a whole new meaning." Emma insulted her as she rolled her eyes, rubbing her now purple forehead with her fingers. Manny rolled her eyes and fished out a piece of ice from her water, wrapping it in a napkin. She slapped Emma's hands away and placed the napkin there. Emma said nothing as she stared at the white mass on her head.

"So, he's your date huh? I always knew you guys would be giving me some Godsons and daughters, but I never knew so soon." Emma giggled at Manny's change of facial cover. Manny waved it off with a flick of her wrist, until Sean walked in. Emma immediately began scowling and jerked her head the opposite way so that she didn't have to look at him.

"So you guys still going together?" Emma snorted.

"I doubt it. He's still hung up over Ellie. Probably won't even notice I'm there." Manny raised her eyebrows at her friend. Emma wasn't the type to suddenly have a change of heart like that. She always gave people chances, and a special case was Sean. For Emma to act like this when it comes to him was a change Manny hoped she didn't have to get used to.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Emma looked at her friend, and watched as Sean walked over to their table, with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Emma." He looked at Manny. "Hey." Manny smiled and waved, but Emma said nothing.

"Can I have a word with Emma, alone?" He asked softly enough, and blushed as Manny gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. She got up and sat a couple of tables away, to be swarmed by her adoring fans-boys. She sighed as they wrote their phone numbers in napkins, drowning her with them.

"So, what is it you need?" Emma said as she brought down the napkin. Sean grimaced and reached to touch it, but snatched his hand back.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, I just let Jack play baseball with my head." She chuckled at the total surprise on Sean's face, as well as horror. "My darling friend drove me to the brink of insanity, I'm fine." The horror left, but not the concern. He stared it at, like he was trying to make it disappear, vanish, and sighed when nothing happened.

"Em, if I hurt your feelings earlier, I didn't mean it, it was just…that I…you…" His face began heating up again and he tore his eyes away. Suddenly Emma phone began ringing, and after she hung up, she stood up, saying that she had to babysit Jack, and was on her way.

* * *

About three hours later, Emma watched as her baby brother slept peacefully. She didn't understand. True, Sean was her ex-boyfriend, but why when he did that, did it hurt so much? The look in his eyes, the absolute hurt and betrayal when she snapped on him like that, it made her hurt. She knew she was dead wrong for that, but in an attempt to stop herself from being hurt, she pushed him away. She understood that he was sad, over Ellie. But for him to want to talk to her, what happened to Jay? Or Jimmy, Spinner of Craig? No, he came to her, which made her gult even worse. For him to show so much trust in her, she couldn't betray him by using his secrets to try to go out with him again, tell him that she still held deep feelings for him. It was not right…just plain wrong.

Sean trusted her with the things that he held inside, the things that tore him apart in the inside, the things that hurt most in his life. His parents, he's self esteem, everything. And she felt so grateful, that even all that they had been through, with the whole stages of dating, and the fact that he still trustes her as family touches her deeply to a point of love that she didn't knew exist. She knew she fell for him once they broke up, and she knew that he was in a healthy relationship. She pretty much slapped herself for being so selfish, but she couldn't help it. She hated seeing Ellie with him, and it hurt that his face was always smiling when he was with Ellie, when all it did with her was scowl and frown.

"Maybe it isn't meant to be,"She whispered as she gently pulled Jack' black locks out of his eyes. He whimpered a little bit before sticking his thumb in his mouth absently. Emma smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Sometimes she wondered how it would feel like, to have a family, with Sean. She wondered if she would feel just like she did now, calm, at ease, relaxed. But it would always take a turn for the worst, and she knew, as well as he did, that she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't understand what Sean did to her, the way her belly would flip when he threw his head back and laughed, or when he would stare his competition down stubbornly, with not a trace of fear of doubt anywhere, or when he'd look so innocent, just staring into space without a care in the world. She loved the way he looked at her when they had long talks, and she didn't understand why.

Sighing heavily as she bounded downstairs into her room with the baby monitor to her hip, she hopped on her bed and fished under her pillow for her diary. She pulled out the pen and opened it to a fresh page before she bit her lip and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I found out that Ellie broke up with Sean. He wouldn't tell me why exactly, and I knew that the little he did tell me, was not the whole truth. Something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that it's my fault, she broke up because of me. But I ignore it, I tried to cancel because of that. But he said that it was fine, and I knew a part of him wanted to do it. That's what hurted most. But I said nothing of it, and almost instinctively, I glued a fake smile to my face and agreed. (Even though he couldn't see me.) Then I find out that she broke up with him. It's terrible, I feel, and I am terrible. It's all my fault, and because of me, Sean is no longer happy. I have to talk to him. To think I still love him, I think myself as rude, and nasty. Slutty even, to try to gain him back after Ellie clearly called dibs. Sometimes I think I just need to back off, just stay away from him. It would make him, as well as myself, much happier. _

With a disgusted sigh, and a weight lifted off her shoulders, Emma slipped the book back under her pillow as she laid her head down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Do you think it will work?"

"It has to."

"Manny, Emma is going to kill us."

"Since when were you so scared of Emma oh mighty Paige?" Manny whispered as she shifted on the porch of the blonde's house. Paige snorted and threw her head back arrogantly as she looked down at the young girl.

"Ok, I'll help you." She smiled at Manny's relieved face. "But you have to remember hun. Any screw ups you will be responsible for." Manny rolled her eyes and nodded as Paige let her inside and led her to her room. Laying on Paige's bed was Hazel, watching T.V.

"Hey Manny." She waved as Manny smiled and waved back.

"Hazel, we're going to play matchmakers!" Hazel sqeauled and began clapping her hands happily, freaking Manny out a little bit. Why in the world did she ask them for help, out of everyone else.

"So, we need someone to talk to Sean. Spinner is no help." Paige said with a snort. " And well, Jimmy and him aren't as close as they used to be, so that leaves Craig and Marco, and he's hated Marco from the beginning I guess, so Craig it is." Manny made a squeak as she forgot to breath and her face took on an instant flush. It went unnoticed though.

"So, I was thinking makeover for Emma?" Manny said, and smiled when Hazel nodded.

"A little makeup will be perfect for her beautiful blue eyes, as well as blonde hair."

"And her wardrobe could be a bit more sexier!" Paige said. Hazel and Paige began down the stairs chatting happily.

"H-Hey! Where you going?" Manny asked as she shot to her feet and ran after them. They had their jackets on and Paige was dangling her car keys on her fingers.

"Um, to get Emma and go shopping hun. You definitely have beauty, but not the brains." Paige rolled her eyes as Manny opened her mouth to retort as she followed them out the door.

* * *

Sean paced around in his living room as he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and sighed when Craig's cheery voice registered.

"Hey Craig. What's up?" Sean said sitting down.

"Man, what's wrong with you? One girl dumped you and know your mister slumps? Man your pathetic."

"Your no different." Sean muttered, but Craig heard him.

"So what about you and Emma's date?"

"It's not a-"

"I'm supposed to be going with Manny. It could be a double date."

"Oh, ok…WHAT!" Sean jumped to his feet as the whole house shook and Craig's eardrums exploded. "Are you crazy? The whole school will probably try to cut you, and Ashley is definitely going to flip. Are you crazy?" Sean said once he calmed down again.

"No, I don't care about Ashley, and I don't care about what the school thinks. I really care for her."

"I bet you do, considering the fact you got her pregnant." Sean said slyly. Craig cleared his throat as his friends insult cut him deep. Choosing to ignore the sarcastic tone in Sean's voice, he decided to change the subject back over to them.

"You should totally go after Em again."

"Keh! Nice try. She hates me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"A man's intuition."

"Or maybe your just plain stubborn." Craig laughed as his friend snorted. It was so easy to manipulate him.

"I understand your _scared_…but this is just _ridiculous_.."

"_Scared_? I'm not scared, unlike you, I don't want a pitchfork to be shoved down my throat on _Valentine's_ Day-"

"But you haven't even tried to _talk_ to Emma." Craig cut him off abruptly. Sean toyed with the soft fabric of his couch.

"I don't have to. I already know the outcome. It doesn't make sense."

"No you _don't,_ Emma's _changed_. Sometimes you just have to take _risks_." He said wisely as his friend grew silently. They both just breathed for a while, until Sean spoke up.

"If I…If I take her out as an actual date…do you think she would want to do that?"

"Do you think she won't?"

"Yeah-"

"If I was looking at you I would be clobbering you so hard right now Cameron." Sean chuckled at his friend's threat but dismissed it.

"I say just call her. There's nothing wrong with trying right?"

"But I-"

"_Call her_." Craig growled ferociously and hung up on Sean. Sean looked at the phone in disbelief before he hung up and hit the talk button before dialing Emma's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey? Hey Em, it's me Sean! Were you sleeping?"

"No, just feeding Jack to werewolves." She laughed softly as she heard nothing but silence.

"So, Emma, I was wondering…if uh…"

"Sean?"

"I was wondering since I don't go with Ellie anymore if you would like to go with me to the dance as a date!" He said in one breath. Emma gasped softly as her jaw fell to the floor. Sean sighed as he began talking again. "It's ok if you don't want to-"

"Ok, sure. I would love to."

"Ok. Wait what?"

"I said I would _love_ to go on a date with you Sean." Sean felt heat flood his cheeks once again as he smiled.

"Great, so I'll pick you up in twelve days for the dance then." Emma laughed softly.

"Ok Prince Charming. I need my Beauty sleep, so I'll call you back when I awaken form my peaceful slumber."

"Really, it's not like you need it." She gasped again as she smiled warmly.

"Really…you really think so?" Sean blanched a little as he nodded, then slapped himself in the forehead as he answered her with a shaky yes.

"I'll let you get some sleep then. Goodnight." He said gently as she hung up. He set the phone on the hook and laid back on the couch before falling asleep himself. _I have a date._


	3. Two Hearts : Four Minds

Two Hearts :Four minds

Cracking a smile as she stared off into the distance, Emma began giggling as she looked at Manny. Suddenly her face turned a deep shade of blue before she began shuddering, trying to suppress an overload of laughter. Raising her eyebrow at her friend, Manny began to slide over away from Emma, only to be rewarded with a series of louder giggles and snickers that sounded muffled. Clucking her teeth, Manny slammed her pencil down, making the ink from it smear her math classwork and looked at her friend with an irriated gesture of her eyes. Blushing, Emma a sorry and Manny turned around looking satisfied since words didn't have to be spoken. But as soon as she picked up the pencil, Emma exploded into giggles and put her face under her desk to try to not make it sound so loud. With a sigh of exasperation, Manny slapped Emma on her back, making her friend yelp and begin giggling harder.

"Emma Nelson what in the world is wrong with you? The one day I want to do work, you won't stop laughing." Emma looked at her friend with a serious note, and once Manny was done her face broke and she began giggling again. Rolling her eyes, Manny turned and tried to block out Emma.

"I'm…I'm sorry Manny…" Emma sputtered in between giggles.

"I can tell you mean it. I'm so intrigued by your giggling." Manny said sarcastically. Emma sighed as her laughter died down and she picked up her pencil to start her work.

"Great. I'm glad your sugar overload is done. So, what did you and Sean talk about?"

"How'd you-"

"You have a look on your face. That's how I can tell he called you even if you didn't tell me." Manny said not glancing up from her paper. Clucking her teeth as she checked her answer, she flipped her pencil around and began to erase it. Emma blushed as she watched her hard working friend. There had to be hundreds of times Sean called her and she didn't tell Manny. She wondered why Manny never said anything. Sometimes she was glad that Manny never said anything. A lot of times she never wanted to tell anyone about the conversations her and Sean had.

"Well, I wonder why you never pester me about it." Emma mumbled instead. " Well, even though him and El broke up, he still wants to go to the dance. As a date." Manny giggled and clasped her hands together.

"Ok, we are totally going to give you a major makeover. Good-girl was so two years ago."

"Well if you must know I like being a…hey!" Manny smiled as she began focusing on her work again.

"Manny, I want to dress like you did."

"What?"

"I want the makeover you had. I want to be sexy like you."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Craig shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he stared at the clock. Twenty minutes before I can see Manny. He thought before swearing that the clock was going extremely slow today. The teacher picked up the paper, and frowned, before whispering that Craig had to focus more before moving on.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Marco whispered coolly. Craig jumped a little and smiled as his friend began giggling.

"No reason. So, the dance.."

"Sorry, I'm going with Dylan." Marco said playfully. Craig rolled his eyes as him and Marco began talking the rest of the period.

"So, you and Manny. Suicidal." Marco commented with a frown, ignoring the incredulous stare his friend was giving him.

"What? Ok, so she dated Spinner. But we care about each other."

"Whatever you say. Just, be careful ok? You're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt." Marco said as he packed his stuff, rising to leave immediately after the bell rang. Craig watched as everyone filed out before leaving himself. Instead of rushing to the cafeteria, he rushed to Manny's class, to be greeted by two blushing girls.

"Hi Craig." They said in unison.

"Emma. Manny. What's wrong? It looks like you two were watching something you had no business watching." Emma blushed at the slight tease that was a private joke for her and Craig and fixed her gaze on the ground. Manny rolled her eyes and looked at Craig.

"Nothing. Em is going to get a makeover for Sean." She said cutting her eye at her friend, smiling as her face darkened dangerously. Craig smiled and whistled.

"Ok. I expect her to be dazzling Manny. How about we eat lunch, the four of us?" Craig asked notcing Sean walking towards them.

"Hey Craig. Hey Manny. Hey Emma." Sean said casually. Emma smiled and waved as Manny nodded her head.

"Sean, how about lunch with the ladies?" Craig said slyly, winking his eye at them. They giggled and rolled their eyes.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Sean smiled at Emma as she blushed and grew quiet. They walked through the littered halls of Degrassi, trying desperately to head outside. They dodged stray paper balls, as well as groups of boys running down the halls, knocking people out of the way in the process. A couple of times, Sean had to help Emma when she stumbled, and Manny actually got bustled away from the group for a little while. When they headed outside, they were relieved and they headed to the farthest-and safets table that they could find after they got their food.

"So, what are you wearing for the dance Craigster?" Sean said teasingly as he bit into his sandwich. Craig shrugged as he sipped his juice. He waited till it was down his throat before speaking.

"I don't know. Haven't exactly asked Joey yet. You?" Sean shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich again. Emma and Manny exchanged glances and giggled-though Emma louder than Manny until the boys looked at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. Craig and Sean looked at each other and shrugged before they ate in silence. Manny and Emma had a silent conversation of their own. A boy would walk by, and Emma would nudge her head to him. Manny would smile, and when he walked by, act like she was getting up to go after him. A couple of times she reached over and lightly pinched his butt, though they never did anything but smile and blush. Emma giggled uncontrollably as Manny did these things, completely unaware of the jealousy growing in the two boys. Sean looked at Craig, who was intently stabbing his spork angrily into the foam tray. Sean took a piece off and began chewing it until someone finally tried to talk to Emma. That's just when he couldn't take anymore.

"Hey there beautiful." The boy said, sitting next to Emma on her free side. Emma smiled.

"

Hello there. Do you need something?"

"Yes. I need your phone number." He smiled as Emma blushed, and deliberately ignored the glares Sean was giving him. Manny tried to say something, but Emma ignored her, just focusing on the boy.

"You're a trip you know that?"

"I'm glad you like me too. My name is Adam. I was wondering, if you would like to go to the dance with me Emma."

"You know my name?"

"I've been watching you from afar. I've only been here for about 6 weeks."

"Your that new kid Paige was telling me about. Seems you have a fan club already." Emma said with an exasperated sigh. He smiled and nodded. Emma sighed.

"Yeah, I know, and I was hoping I could be a part of yours?" He said, deliberately giving Sean a daring glare out the corner of his eye. Sean growled and he grinned slightly as he focused his attention back to Emma. "So would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I-"

"Sorry she can't. She's taken." Sean said out of nowhere. Manny sighed and put her head down. Craig did the same, for the knew what was going to happen.

"All hells about to break loose." Manny whispered. Craig nodded as Manny got up and sat next to him, for fear if Sean started swinging she would get hit.

"Wait for it…Wait for it…" Craig nudged on as he watched. Adam stared at Sean, who had now gotten up and yanked Emma away form him, with anger.

"So, are you her boyfriend?"

"Huh? I er…uh…"

"Um yea I didn't think so."

"Look Mister. Why don't you say I break you into Degrassi policy right here?" Sean said cracking his knuckles.

"If it has anything to do with Emma I'm all for it." He said as he winked at Emma. Emma blushed.

"There! He did it! That's the end of the new kid!" Craig said excitedly. Manny rolled her eyes.

"Me thinks your excited about this?"

"It's not everyday someone gets an official Cameron beatdown. I left my camera in my locker!" Craig said as he put his head down angrily. Manny sighed and looked at Sean, who was ready to swing.

"Why you little-"

"Sean! Stop!" Sean looked back at Emma, who's face looked like it was going to be permanently red. She stepped in front of the two boys who glared at each other.

"Adam, I'm sorry, but me and Sean are dating." Nodding in understanding, he kissed her on the cheek before dodging the apple being aimed at his head by Sean.

"Ok Emma. But if he ever does ya wrong, just know that I love you." Walking away, Emma watched Adam's back as Sean began swearing under his breath and staring daggers into her cheek where Adam kissed her. She sat down, avoiding the look Sean was giving her.

"So…I guess, no Cameron beatdowns for the memories?" This earned Craig stares from everyone, as well as a slap upside the head by Manny.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Saturday evening, Emma looked at herself in her new dress and sighed. Two more days until the dance, and she was nervous like it was ten minutes until it actually happened. Her mother walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Emma, I catch you wearing that one more time and I'll wear it on my date with your father." She breathed as she sank down on her bed, grabbing her stomach. She was pregnant once more, and she didn't need to be walking around as much as she was. Looking at her mother, Emma shook her head as she looked at herself once again.

She had on a baby blue thigh length tube top dress. Her mother said that she didn't have to wear a jean jacket, but she would feel better if she did. It helped her eyes shine like the sea, and she had glitter in her long blonde hair. Smiling as she twisted and turned, she finally took of her dress and hung it up, before changing back into her pajama pants and shirt. Placing her hand on her mother's stomach, Emma smiled as she began talking to the baby.

"Em, I understand your growing up. And you would tell me if you were doing anything right?" Emma nodded and narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Yeah, why?" Her mother shook her head and grunted as she stood up.

"No reason. Just checkin in." Manny sighed as Emma clicked back over.

"So, that's what she said? I wonder why she thinks your having sex."

"I don't think that she thinks that I'm having sex, I just think that she was just checking, making sure we were close enough so that I could tell her." Manny clucked her teeth as her mother began raving about how she didn't clean her room.

"I wish my mother was that understanding. I'm gonna call you back." Emma hung up and stared at the T.V screen as Paige called her. Surprised, she picked up the phone.

"Hello. Nelson-Simpson Residence. Emma speaking."

"Hey hun. Just wanted to check if you were still coming to the dance."

"Yeah, and why do I have a feeling you're a part of this whole jealousy thing between Sean and Adam?"

"Because I am. I didn't realize you two were back on. This should prove to be entertaining no?" Emma rolled her eyes as she stood up and walking into the kitchen. "So what are you wearing hun?" Shfting the phone so that it rested on her shoulder, Emma turned on the tap water and set a glass near the sink as she put her back to it and leaned against it.

"It's a surprise." She said as she took one of Jack's cups of the countertop and put it into the sink. Rolling her eyes as she filled her glass three times and swallowed down the water, she began washing dishes as Paige talked about her outfit, which was incredibly boring to her.

"Well, Adam seems interested. There's nothing wrong with having something to fall back on if plan B doesn't A." Catching the glass she just cleaned before it fell on the floor and placing it safely in the dishrack, Emma snorted.

"Huh. Sean'll kill him." Paige giggled as she heard a dish break and Emma mumbled under her breath.

"I hear Sean's going to be wearing a tux." Paige winced as it sounded like the whole kitchen caved in. Emma gasped as she turned of the water, forgetting all about her self given chore.

"Really? I don't think he's going to look right." She opened up the fridge and took out a slice of cheese. Sniffing it before she nibbled on one corner of it, she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know. But we'll find out!" Paige said excitedly. Emma laughed Paige began singing. "I'm going to have to call you back hun." She said sweetly. Smiling, Emma hung up as her mother came downstairs and sat next to her.

"So daughter. What's the lastest gossip?" Her mother said sarcastically as she rubbed her belly. Smiling, Emma began rubbing her belly as well.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sean groaned as he looked at the kitchen. When was the last time he actually did the kitchen. When Ellie lived with him true, but he doesn't think he cleaned ever since she left him. Feeling himself being dirty and all out gross, Sean opened the window and took a deep breath as he walked into the bathroom to get out a pair of gloves. Sighing as he pulled them entire his whole hand, Sean put a bandana over his head as he took of his long sleeve shirt, being in just his wife beater. Sighing as he pulled his pants up to prevent them from falling off, he felt it best as he took them off, being in just his boxers.

Going into his room, he put all his dirty clothes into a hamper and put the hamper by the door. Taking off his sheets from his bed, he wrinkled his nose, balled them up and tossed them into the hamper as he flipped the bed. Taking off the pillow cases, and throwing them was well as the blanket by the other sheets, he placed crisp clean ones on there after he straightened up his dresser. Picking up the dishes and putting them in his collection of a growing disgusting mass, he began vacuuming the floor as he hummed to himself. Once his room was finished, he headed on to the bathroom.

Seeing as he kept the bathroom up, all he had to do was clean the tub fron this morning, as well as the mirror, and if he wanted, to disinfect the sink. Picking up a bottle of Clorox bathroom cleaner, he cleaned everything with a smooth surface, making sure to get around the toilet. Once he finished in there, he headed onward to the living room. Man this is hard work. He thought as he picked up more dishes and everything that didn't belong on the ground. Once this was done, he vacuumed, until only one room was left. The kitchen.

Stepping inside, he took the broom as he flicked on the light and began slowly sweeping the floor. Sighing as he bent down and used the dustpan to dispose of the dirt, he turned and began washing the dishes. Feeling bored, he began humming to himself his favorite songs louder than he had to. Once he was done this, he fell onto the couch, noting that his house looked bigger, and smelt better than it ever had before.

_Now the way I kept it up was just pitiful_. He thought as he scowled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Emma sighed as she stepped onto Sean's porch. She had decided to visit him, find out what he was wearing since evidently Paige had no idea what was happening. Knocking on the door, she turned to leave when Sean, looking half sleep, (and half dressed) opened the door. Blinking in complete mesmoration as well as confusion, she walked in as Sean stepped out of the way. Sitting on the couch, he sat next to her, rubbing his eye and yawning like a little kid. Looking around, she smiled. Gasping as her eyes fell on his lap, she felt her face heated up.

"Well, it seems you did a little winter cleaning." Sean grinned and nodded his head as he looked around. Suddenly his gaze followed Emma's, and his reminder of his dream showed even more as her mouth fell open as her eyes practically fell out of the sockets.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

A/N

_Me senses a lemon no? No but really, if you want something, than I can make it, or it can be a dream or what. Tell me what you want by e-mail. I don't think Emma's ever come in contact to one of 'those' before. Let's see how she reacts. _


	4. Incidents of a Lifetime

_**Incident of a Lifetime**_

Emma twirled in her dress on more time before slowly heading down the stairs as her mother bid for her. Standing there was Sean in a matching blue suit. His hair was combed back, and he looked nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her as he stared at her with such fascination that she only dreamt about. Blushing, she opened her mouth to thank him but she heard her mother begin talking.

"May I take one picture?" She asked. Rolling her eyes, she took Sean's arms in hers and smiled as her mother took the picture. Once she finished, Emma looked Sean over one more time.

"You look great." She said in awe. Blushing crimson, Sean sqeeuzed her hand lightly as he softly tugged her outside. Telling her to close her eyes as he opened the door, he smiled with satisfaction as he led her to the cur carefully.

"You can open them now." He said gently. Opening them slowly, Emma gasped softly in unison with her mother as they stared at the limousine in front of them. Tears welling up in her eyes, she looked at Sean.

"How'd you…" Sean placed a finger on her lips as his smile widened.

"Let's just hsve fun for tonight. I have another surprise for you after the dance ok?" Smiling, she nodded as he helped her inside the limo. Waving at her mother one more time, she wiped away a tear of happiness as the limo pulled off. Once they got there, Emma dragged Sean, and they immediately started dancing.

Emma took a deep breath as another song ended. Sean went to get drinks and she waited in a nearby seat with her legs folded neatly. Manny walked up to her, smiling as she stood next to Emma.

"Well hello." She said playfully. Smiling, Emma watched as Craig gave Manny a drink, as well as took a sip from the one for himself.

"It's a great party."

"Yea, but the decorations could be a little better. But all in all it's pretty." Rolling her eyes at her friends observation, Emma put her leg down and folded her hands neatly on top.

"Where's Cameron?" Craig asked as he looked off to the right.

"To get drinks, why?" Craig didn't have time to answer.

"Hey there." Adam said. Turning around in surprise, Emma smiled as he sat down next to her. Grunting in annoyance, Manny and Craig moved away, but stayed close by.

"Hello there. How are you?" Adam shrugged.

"I'm fine, but I could be much better if I was with you Emma." Gasping softly, Emma tried to hide the flush that was rising in her cheeks.

"Adam…"

"I know your into Cameron, but I think that things will be much better for you if your with me." Smiling slyly, Adam put his hand on Emma's inner lap, watching as she turned to stone. Shifting slightly, she made his hand drop as she looked at him with anger on her face. But before she could say anything, he placed his lips on hers.

Yelping at the force of his kiss, she couldn't help but grimace at the false love and passion in that kiss that was meant for her. She yelped as she felt his tongue running across her bottom lip, but as she pulled back Adam was knocked on the floor. Jumping up in surprise, Emma was a tad bit too late to stop Sean from kicking Adam one good time. Screaming for Sean to stop, Emma didn't notice the hundreds of kids that crowded around to see the fight. Sean was pinning Adam down, giving him blows to the face relentlessly until he was bloody, and still didn't stop.

Emma began crying as Craig and Spinner tried to break it up, but Sean was just too furious. Manny twirled Emma around and hugged her as she sobbed, whispering that it'll be ok, and that she was sorry. Looking at her, Emma didn't understand why she was apologizing, but she realized that now an ambulance was tending to Adam and policemen was now handcuffing Sean. She ran over to him and threw herself against his chest, sobbing and grabbing handfuls of his shirt.

"It's ok Emma." He said softly. She still didn't stop crying, and he heard the cop telling her to move with irritation. She continued to cry, until she was shoved away by another cop and fell into Craig's arms. Watching as they led him out the room, she turned around and began sobbing into Craig's chest as he hugged her tight. Mr.Raditch began instructing the children to go home, that the dance was over. Turning around, she saw a girl she never noticed before come to her with a letter and a little box.

"It came out his pocket. It has your name on it so…" She looked away as Emma took it. "I'm sorry for what happened." And with that she walked away quickly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

When Emma arrived home, she looked at the box and letter that she had set on her bed. Wiping her face from the tears of hurt once again, she took the letter and ripped it open.

_To Emma,_

_I know I may be a clown, and I know that sometimes I do everything wrong, but I mean this out of the bottom of my heart. _

_You are probably the best thing to ever happen to me in a long time, and I don't want to lose you again. I understand Ellie and I were in love because we were the same. It was s friendship lovr that I thought I harbored for you, but I couldn've been more wrong. Ellie, I admit, she was there when I needed her, but ever since the Rick incident, I realized that I was willing to fight for you, die for you, do anything that would mean the end result would mean that you were ok. When you hugged me the following day, I wanted to so bad hug you back, tell you everything I've ever felt, but a new feeling washed over me, that frightened me, as well as made me happy. _

_It was a feeling of triumph, that I protected you, that I was there when you needed me, and for that, I am glad. To say that I love you would be an understatement. I have decided, that Ellie was right, and that I didn't understand how important you are to me. Whenever I want to see you with someone else, my heart hurts, and I want to cry. But I'm not the young boy that you first met anymore Emma, showing my emotions is not that easy anymore. Even when I treated you like crap, you were there by my side, even when I wanted to stay with my parents. _

_So Emma, I promise you my truthfulness, and even if we aren't together, I will, and can only think about you. I give this promise ring to you, and I hope that you feel the same about me when I sa this. _

_You are my everything Emma Nelson, and I love you more than anything. _

Tears welling up in her eyes and hands trembling, she set the letter down and picked up the box and opened it. What greeted her with a gleam was a golden ring with Emma and Sean inscripted on it. Slipping it on, she smiled sadly.

" I love you more Sean Cameron."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sean grunted as he was pushed into the cell and watched as the steel bars closed, rattling the whole building. Being familiar with it, he took off his jacket and took a seat on the dirty cot, coughing from the smell that emitted as soon as he was on it, jumping up in disgust, he frowned at the cot before standing up, half reclining against the room. Me and my stupid temper…He growled as he noticed a two shiny orbs watching his every move from across the hall.

"You been here before kid?" A raspy voice choked. Sean shrugged.

"

You can say that." The voice laughed at Sean's tone.

"You look like you had a date. What happened, caught her with somebody else?" Sean nearly choked.

"What! No…Emma wouldn't… I beat up this guy that was trying to kiss her."

"So she actually didn't get to it." Sean grunted in irritation. Emma wouldn't do that. She wasn't that kind of person. She would never leave him like that.

"No. Just shut up."

"Take it from me kid. They're all the same. You think you love them, and you think they love you, and you come home from work to find her on her knees with another dude in her mouth. Trust me, my wife won't do that again. She won't do _anything_ again…." Sean shuddered as the voice began chuckling. He didn't sound too old, like he was 19 or something, but however old he was, the man was crazy.

"No, Emma's not like that. I know she would never do that to me." Sean couldn't help but sense the amusement from the person across the hall. Listening for an answer that wasn't going to come, Sean sighed as he sat down on his jacket that he put on the floor. He had a feeling he was going to hate it here. He didn't understand why he snapped like that. It's like something in him just let loose, like on Wasaga Beach. But the judge said three chances. This would be his second offense, meaning one more and he was jailbate.

_Emma probably hates me right now._ He sighed as he closed his eyes. _She was crying though…._Sean couldn't help but cringe at the look on her face, how she was sad, yet heartbroken at how he was being taken away from her once again. Most likely, he had lost his student welfare, and probably had to go live with his brother. But he would go to hell before he went anywhere near his brother. He didn't need him, all he needed was Emma, and he would be alright.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

**

* * *

**

A/N

_Sorry it's so short, but it'll be much longer as soon as I get some more ideas, I promise. So what do you think will happen, I have a plan for some pregnancies, definite lemons for sure…but I'm not really sure if I might end this story, as well as my InuYasha story. I have two more stories on if you would like to read them as well, so check them out. I am Cutee4eva originally, but because of the recent changes on the website, I was forced to become Yashaluva there also. _


	5. A Cruel World

A Cruel World

"Are you going to look at that all day?"

Emma sighed sadly as she held her hand in front of her face, turning it this way and that so that the ring glittered in the sunlight. Sighing sadly again, she put her hand down and took the ring off, only to twirl it in her fingers. Rolling her eyes, Manny placed her hand on top of Emma's to stop her.

"Manny, I mean, I know everybody hates him now since they love Adam, but Adam was wrong. He had no business doing that." Manny nodded as a group of girls walked by and began scowling at Emma. Manny scowled back, not missing as Emma sadly put her hand down and avoided their gazes. It had been almost a week since Sean had been locked up, and Emma had been terrorized all of those days, and Manny had yet to see when she broke down and cried.

"Don't pay them no mind Emma." Manny said as she moved her hand. Glancing at her watch, her and Emma only had ten minutes left of lunch before returning to hell. "Did you tell your mom what happened?" Emma shook her head.

"Are you crazy? She would ban me from ever being in his presence again."

"But Snake knows. It's all over the school." Emma shrugged as she picked her head up and looked at Manny.

"Yeah, but he's going to tell her sooner or later, and if Sean gets locked up one more time, then he gets a full sentence, for about 20 years Manny. I don't think I can be there for him when the boy that left for Juvenile won't come back as the same person. They changed people there Manny." Manny laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Oh Em, don't think like that. I didn't want to tell you yet, but we are going to see Sean afterschool. Nobody else but me, you and Craig. You can't say anything to your mother or anybody. Sean doesn't even know your going." Emma's sad face broke into a hopeful smile.

"Really? Your going to see him?" Manny nodded and winced as Emma hugged her tightly. "Thanks!" Manny smiled and hugged Emma back. _No problem Em_.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sean grunted as he was shoved into his cell again. He stared at the officer, wondering why he didn't slam the cell doors and lock them.

"You better eat something one of these days kid, at least until your bailed." Sean snorted.

"And if I don't?" The guard chuckled as he leaned against the side of Sean's cell.

"Your all talk kid. You aren't as tough as you want me to believe." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Sure about that?" This time, the guard rolled his eyes as he stood straight and stretched out his arms so that they reached for both sides of the cell.

"See this? You had more than enough chances to knock me out and run for it. But you didn't. I can tell your just a kid at heart. This place, it changes people, but don't ever change kid. Don't ever change." Sean watched as the guard closed the cell and walk away. If Sean was in any mood to get the living crap knock out of him, he would have retorted, but the guy was right. Sean had been denied a happy childhood, never had the priviledge of just being a kid.

Even though he tried not to think about it, but it wasn't all his parent's fault for what happened. If he had been able to control his temper like he can now, all this might not have happened. _But I wouldn've meet Emma_. He frowned as he looked at the scratched up wall in front of him. True he would have met Emma, but he'd rather go back in time and meet her as the person he was made into, not the arrogant little boy that was waiting to be unleashed.

Running his hand through his brown curly lockes slowly, he sank down on the foul smelling cot, being sure to take short, ragged breaths, and slowly dared to lay down. A_s long as I don't turn over I'll be fine._ Sean scowled at the ceiling. _No one should have to live like this. This is not even normal_. Shaking his head in disgust one more time, he began thinking about Emma that night.

She looked utterly beautiful, the way she sparkled as she walked around, and Sean was so proud to have his arm around her waist with a scowl on his face claiming her as his. But one person had to ruin it. _It wasn't Adam_. He sighed sadly. _It was me. I had to be the jerk to ruin it all. Emma's probably going through all hell right now, or raising it at least._ Sighing sadly once more, Sean wanted to flip over, but thought against it.

_To say he deserved what he had coming would equal to a foot in my mouth. I went overboard. Me and my stupid temper_. Sean felt like kicking himself for the rest of the night. He just wanted to see Emma, just explain to her how he felt before he went in front of the judge. It would be even better if she could be there for the trial too. Sean sighed as he quickly sat up and walked over to the bars of the cell.

"So, did you catch her yet?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window of her home. Against her better judgement, she opened the door.

"Emma, why do you look so sad?" Emma opened her mouth to retort rudely but thought against it.

"Adam, why are you here?" Adam shrugged.

"No reason. I just thought I'd like to say that I'll be pressing charges on Cameron, which means he gets a hearing as an adult, unless you are willing to compromise." Adam sneered as he let himself into her house. Walking over to the T.V, he picked up several of the pictures and set them back down before sitting on the couch with his arms stretched out. Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"You just violated my home. And you threaten me and Sean?" Adam pouted.

"Emma, you know what I want. Stop trying to avoid me." Emma snorted as she closed the door and folded her arms over her chest.

"What I want is for you to leave me alone."

"Ah, your wish was my command, but I can't do that Emma." Adam stood up and strided gracefully over to Emma so that she could feel the heat from his breath on her ears. She yelped in surprise as he rested his hands on her hips and softly began pulling her towards him.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as he pulled back, but he had his hands firmly and pulled her close again. This time, he began feeling her on her sides, and on her butt and chest. Shuddering, she pulled back and struck him across the face. "You….deserved that." She stuttered. Adam looked at her with pure rage. There was no warning, Emma had no time to react before he struck her and she fell crumpled to the floor. Crawling into a fetal position as he kicked her one good time, he got down on his knees and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her face close to his.

"You snitch, and you'll never see Cameron again." Crying, Emma nodded her head and cried out as he threw her head on the floor and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"What the hell happened to you!" Sean bellowed as he looked at Emma. She winced and quickly looked away. 

"Nothing. Me and Jack were playing."

"Bull shiggity Emma. No way in hell Jack did that to you." He ran his finger over the big bruise on the side of her face and drew back quickly when her breath caught and she hissed in pain. "See?" Emma gave him a pointed glare.

"I'm fine, I promise. Now, for you. What did the judge say?" Sean sighed.

"Ok, I have another week, and this is offence two. One more, and I get charged as an adult. Thank god he didn't file any charges." Emma winced as she choked back a sob. "Em?" Shaking her head, Emma leaned close and kissed Sean on the lips.

"I'm fine. I promise. It's just that I miss you, and I'm shaken up after seeing you like that."

"Your scared of me?" Sean sounded hurt.

"No, not of you, but the things you would to for me when your angry." Sean smiled as he caught the gleam of the ring on her finger. Pulling her hand up and kissing it, he smiled as her face flushed.

"Em, tell me what happened to you." He said. Emma sighed.

"Sean, I told you. Nothing happened. I'm fine. Now you just worry about taking care of yourself in this slave chamber." Emma said with a snort as she looked around. Sean chuckled as he looked around as well.

"Yet, this is the best one in the city." Smiling, Emma kissed him again.

"Manny and Craig are outside waiting for me. That bitter guard wouldn't let them in." Sean smiled as his kissed Emma.

"Good, I don't want them anyway."

"Really?" Emma wasn't given an answer as Sean kissed her tenderly. Thankful that she was sitting down, she raised up and pushed forward a little bit more to deepen the kiss. Souls merging with souls, spirits merging with spirits, Emma was in pure heaven as their tongues warred and she felt a flutter in her belly.

Sighing happily, she deepened the kiss further, and Sean more than happily complied to it, making sure to tease her tongue by going around in circles. Pulling back for breath, it wasn't long before they were exchanging faces once again.

"Well, that's supposed to last me for the next week?" Sean said a little exasperated as he ignored the stares of the room and fixed himself in the seat. Emma smiled as she leaned over and traced his jawline.

"That's all they'll let me give you." Sean flushed slightly as Emma's meaning came to mind. Surprised at her change of attitude, he didn't mind it after a while as she deliberately began licking her lips, smiling that he was staring at her. "So, I think it's best I go now. I'll see you next week Sean." Smiling, Sean watched as Emma left out the room and waited to be shoved by the guard all the way back to his cell. Once he was inside, he walked over to the wall sadly and sighed as he leaned against it.

She was lying. He had no doubt that someone had beat Emma into that condition. And he knew without a doubt it wasn't her parents, or at school because Craig would murder them before he got a chance too. But that doesn't stop them from coming to her house…._Adam_. Growling in pure rage, he swore that he was going to kill him for touching Emma in a way that he had no business doing.

_But why did she lie? Did she let him do it, or was she lying to protect me? Whatever the reason, I'm going to get to the bottom of it._ Sean cracked his knuckles._ Cameron style._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Manny stared at Emma as she walked out of the doors leading to the visitor room. She knew what happened to Emma, but she couldn't say anything unless Emma told her herself. Looking at Craig's face, she could tell he was itching to say something as she sat in the car and immediately pulled down the passenger mirror and inspected the bruises on her face.

"So Em, where from here?" Shrugging, Emma pushed the mirror back up. Craig couldn't take it anymore and slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Em, Manny and I both know that something happened! And we both know what happened! So why don't you just tell us! Manny is the patient type, but Emma trust me keeping it to yourself is not the best thing to do!" Manny opened her mouth to scold Craig, but Emma threw herself as his chest and began sobbing.

"He came over my house…and he tried….and I slapped him….and…" Craig shushed her as he ran his fingers through her hair and Manny rubbed her back.

"Does your mom know?" Emma shook her head as her crying subsided.

"No." She said sadly as she sat back up. "It happened today." Manny winced as she looked at Emma's face again.

"You have to tell somebody."

"Not until I know Sean won't do anything to land him back in that hell hole once he gets out." Emma said. Nodding, Craig moved the shift to drive and pulled off.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Ok, so I am so sorry it was so short, But don't kill me. It will get more intense once I get back on the computer. My mom wants to shop for a printer. So l8ter days!_


	6. News :Updates!

**_News:Updates_**

_Ok, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am losing the internet in my home in a little time. That means, that I am going to be forced to walk up a HUGE hill if I want to complete the loads of homework that they give me, and in order to update you guys on both of my stories. I am so sorry, my mom tells me we are having money problems right now. So it might be a while if I update like I use to, and please don't be surprised if the entries are shorter, seeing as my brother might scream that we go home and I finish my project the next day. _

_Also, I don't plan to update Trials of the Heart, until about next week, because I need to think of something that will not make the story super duper fast. As for From Human To Hanyou, I don't plan to update on that for a couple of days, until I get my thoughts focused back. If you noticed, my heart wasn't in my recent pieces, so they might be crap. I am sorry if they weren't good enough for your liking, but a lot of stuff is going on in my life, as well as school, and it's becoming way too much to bear. _

_So any questions, I have 3 email addresses, so don't be afraid to email me. On my profile only has but I also have My 3rd email address, which is also hotmail, seems to be down for the time being, so I won't even give that one to you. If you really want to hear back from me, send it to yahoo, or just both. I check them everyday, but seeing as I might have to walk to the library, they won't get checked like they used to. _

_Also, I have a fanfic, which is a true story, on If you want to check it out, go ahead. I have the same name as Even though I don't plan to end Form Human to Hanyou, or Trials of the Heart, I was thinking about starting another fanfiction, but I'm not sure what yet. I'll update you on that soon, and sorry for the delay. If you would like, I could make a group that will keep you updated on my posts and everything. I always wanted to do that. Toodles! _


	7. Providence

**_Providence_**

Emma sighed. Two months. It had been two months since Sean was released from prison, and he was with her practically twenty four seven, except for right now. He had gotten a call from Jimmy, and was off to see him now for some reason he wouldn't tell her. So instead, she was sitting in his house, eating ice cream and watching a movie by herself. She was wearing one of his large white t-shirt and a pair of cut up jean shorts. Sighing as the cold tasty treat slid down her throat, Emma turned and looked at the door.

She didn't know when she started praying that he'd walk through the door. But she was, and hard. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, hug him, have the complete satisfaction of knowing that he was there. Brought out of her wishful thinking when a character on the movie was slapped by his girlfriend, she cracked a smile as she put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

She has nobody to talk to. Everyone was out on a date. Except her. Not that she was complaining though. It could be a date. . .if he would just come home. Emma frowned. Why was she getting irritated? It's not like they were married or nothing. Emma blushed. Not yet anyway. Shuddering as the cold mass touched her gums, she nearly choked when the door flew open. Throwing the ice cream up in the air in surprise, she awaited the cold mass to fall on her, but instead, it was only placed back into her hands.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the excited face of Sean, and her irritation immediately diminished. "What's up?" Sean smiled.

"Em, Jimmy said that his parents thought that him and a couple of friends should go camping in the woods, and he wanted to know if we could go." Sean explained as he sat down next to her.

Emma smiled. "That sounds great. When is it?"

"In two weeks."

Emma coughed. "Sean! Are you crazy? We still have school you know. My mother would never let me go." Sean sighed and ran a tired hand over his face.

"Oh come on Em! It's the end of the year. It's not like we're going to be doing any work anyway." Emma shook her head.

"I don't know. . . "

"Please?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not promising anything Cameron. But I'll ask my mom." Sean smiled and kissed Emma on her forehead. Emma grinned as she stared him into his face. Running her soft fingers along the edges of his jaw, she watched as his face softened and his eyes fluttered closed. She leaned forward and kissed them softly.

"What was that for?" He asked in a husky voice that made the blood coursing through her veins freeze. Her heart began hammering against her chest, her breathing became shallow and uneven as she closed her eyes, and opened them only to be staring at his lips, that were calling for her, begging her to capture them. She gasped softly as he licked his lips, felt her throat become dry, and all ability to talk vanished. She opened her mouth, but a sharp cry was the only sound that escaped her lips as the ice cream seaped onto her hands and the couch beside her.

Mumbling under her breath, she quickly picked up something from the floor with her clean hand and placed it on the stain where the ice cream had gotten on the couch, and she went to clean her fingers, but Sean snatched them up and examined them. She watched as he turned them this way and that, before he inserted them in his mouth and began to slowly suck the ice cream off of them. She let out a soft groan as her eyes drifted closed and she gave weak attempts at trying to pry her hand away.

Once he finally released it, Emma didn't have enough time to answer as his lips covered hers, pushing her onto the couch on top of the stain, his body weight from his large muscular form crushing hers and making her wiggle and squirm. Her face took on a heated flush, and his hands began stroking her arms, and she began stroking up and back down his sides as she toyed with him, baited him, led him into her never-ending love trap that she designed. He moaned slightly into the kiss and sought to deepen it when Emma felt her hands up his shirt and began kneading the ripples and ran her finger along his waist line, causing his stomach to quiver and him to give a low whimper as he took her hands in his and put them on her stomach.

She smiled slightly as he pulled back for air, running his hands up and down her arms again, then up and down her sides. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as emotions overwhelmed her, as her body took on a mental numbness that allowed her to focus on nothing but him at the moment, and what he was doing to her sanity. Wanting to share the moment with him once longer, she sought to make it last longer as she put her hands back up his shirt, only to have them taken out seconds later.

"Sean. . . Please. . . " He shook his head and kissed her knuckles.

"You have to be ready. I'm willing to wait Emma. You don't have to rush yourself." Emma pouted slightly as she gave another failed attempt to coax him into her trap.

"I _am_ ready. . .Please. . .I need to feel you.. . "

He shook his head again and lifted her chin with his finger to look at her. "You don't mean that, and I want you to understand that this is a life changing thing. I don't want you to realize you made a mistake later on in your life if something happens to me. I want you to think about this for me, alright? Don't rush yourself into things your not ready for."

Emma nodded and pulled him down so that he was laying on her. "Thank you Sean."

He chuckled. "No problem."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Manny took a deep breath as she looked at Craig through the mirror in front of her. She didn't know what provoked her to have this thought, but she needed to share it with him as soon as possible. Why she wanted it to be with him, she would never know, but her heart was telling her that she was right, that there was nothing wrong with what she wanted to do. Sighing as she looked at him through the mirror again, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying someone, going against her better judgement.

"Adam, apparently has this thing for Emma. But think, if we get him to go to the camping trip, Sean can beat the living hell out of him, and the only people that will know about it is us." Craig looked at Manny as if she lost her mind.

"You've got to be kidding me! Manny, Sean'll kill the boy! What is up with that brain of yours?"

"It's perfectly fine thank you." She argued. "But think. He'll leave her alone. What do you think?"

"I think you've finally lost it. Maybe those ponytails were too tight." Craig said reaching for them. Manny moved her head and gave him a pointed glare.

"I think it's a perfect plan. What about you? Please Craig, he hurt Emma. It's only natural that he'd leave her alone. Plus, don't you want some snap shots---"

"Oh that's cruel---"

"But effective. Come on, please?" Craig sighed.

"Alright. But anything goes wrong, than it's all your fault, got it?" Manny smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. However, Craig was caught off guard, and turned his head so that his lips captured her. She sighed in the kiss as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, tangling his fingers in her long raven ponytail. Passion burned with desire, years of hurt and pain mixed with the need to start over, Manny felt that her life was being redefined, and she wanted a chance to start over.

Pressing closely to his chest, she began running her hands up and down the find muscles on his stomach, feeling them began to quiver, she lightly giggled as his mouth sought control over hers. Moaning slightly as she reached up and pressed down on his shoulders to bring her closer, he pulled back slightly and laid his forehead on hers as he sought to catch his breath. Manny closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his curly hair. "What was that for?" She asked softly.

"He simply shrugged and kissed her again. "I have no idea." He grinned idiotically as she blushed slightly. Kissing her inflamed cheeks, feeling the scorching heat radiating from the contact, he felt as she shuddered against him and her body heat soared.

"Do. . .it. . .Again. . ." She pleaded through kisses. Craig smiled and kissed her once more, running his tongue along her lower lip, begging entrance. She partially opened her mouth, and smiled when his tongue immediately took entrance and toyed with her. Whimpering, she sought to be closer, but he quickly pulled back, and glared at her in her eyes.

"What were we supposed to be talking about?" He asked. She shrugged and leaned in to kiss him again. He stepped back.

"Why does it matter?"

"She's your friend. You should be worried about her more right now than me." She nodded and licked her lips as Craig sat back down slowly.

"Do you think I should call her?"

"I think her and Sean are most likely busy at the moment." Manny rolled her eyes, even though she agreed. They didn't have to be together for more than two minutes to make out. And after they had their little 'session', Emma was completely spazzed out and anti-social.

Craig looked at Manny through narrow eyes as she began pacing the floor again. "The plan?"

"I have no idea. But we need to get this done, and get it done quick." Craig opened his mouth to say something, but glanced at the clock.

"I hate to run, but I have to go. So I'll call you once I get back alright?" Manny nodded and watched as he ran out the door.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, but I had a lot to do. I know it took me forever to post, and I know you may be upset, but trust me. I promise to update more frequently, and the chapters will be much, much longer.


	8. Confessions

Envy

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Emma rolled her eyes as Craig gave another lame joke that had everyone in the car laughing. They were going to be leaving for two weeks. No school, no nothing. Just to have fun, and Emma was along. She never thought her mom would allow her to do this, but she did, and Emma grinned as Sean laid his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

She shook her head as she crained her neck to look at the three cars following them, full of the extra 10 kids that were going alone. "Nothing, I'm just bored, that all."

"Well," Sean said playfully as he traced circles on her stomach, making her giggle. "It's just me and you back here, Manny and Craig won't see . . . "

"Sean!"

Sean laughed as Emma hit him in the head lightly with a magazine that was on her lap. "Well, it was a good try."

Shaking her head, Emma raked her fingers through his hair absently. Closing his eyes, he pushed his head in her hand playfully. "Will you stay still?" She giggled.

Sean took her hand as his smile diminished and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. Feeling it hammer under her palm, feeling the heat of his skin radiating through his t-shirt. She opened her mouth to say something as his lips pressed on hers, surprising her, yet the tenderness of his gentle strokes and tender suckling made her whimper and pull him closer to her.

Stroking her bottom lip softly with his tongue, she moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair as she parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. Bringing himself closer to her, feeling her shudder as he pushed his weight on top of her slightly, she giggled as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and tenderly stroked his muscular chest.

Feeling him make a low noise in his throat that was a cross between a grunt and a groan, she smiled as she began sucking on his bottom lip before assaulting his lips and tongue like he did hers a few moments ago. Feeling the raging desire, burning passion as he reached behind her head and pushed her softly forward, she could feel her heart beginning to melt, could feel her blood boil as he began to stroke and massage her lower back, going daringly low a couple of times before he returned to her shoulders.

Pulling back, Emma laid her head on his shoulder as he continued his assault on her body. Sighing, he ceased his ministrations as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Well that was different." He finally said breathless.

Emma blushed and giggled. "How was it different?"

"I . . . I felt different this time . . . I didn't want to stop."

Emma smiled as she led a wet trail of kissing down his throat, feeling as he moved his head to the side with a sigh to allow her more access. "I don't want to stop either."

"Why did you?"

Emma didn't answer him as she leaned up, and brought her lips so close to his that he could feel her breath. "I won't do it again." She whispered so softly he barely caught it. But when he did, he shuddered as her breath tickled his lips, the tone of her voice playing havoc on his mind and groin, and he gave a low whimper as she refused to kiss him and lay her head on his chest.

"Your evil, you know that?" He whispered softly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Adam fidgeted nervously as Spinner gave him another death glare from the rearview mirror. Followed by a giggle and a warning pat by Paige, he ceased his threatening---for the moment. Adam sighed and decided to try to ignore him. Which didn't work that well. He found he was terrified by the heavy set teenager, and that made him very irritated. 

Looking out the window, he stared as he saw Emma throw her blonde hair back and smiled, pearly teeth shining in the sun, an amused twinkle in her eyes, then he saw Sean Cameron sitting next to him. Tightening his grip on the doorknob that was locked from the outside, he gritted his teeth together he snorted and ceased looking out the window. "What's eating you?"

Adam looked at the dark haired boy. Toby Isaacs raised his eyebrows as Adam stared at him through gritted teeth. Refusing to answer the question, Adam just stared at Toby until the young boy with glasses rolled his eyes and began talking to Spinner. Spinner watched Adam closely through the rearview mirror, ignoring as Paige cleared her throat repeatedly to get his attention. Adam, already with an attitude, stared right back with a silent challenge in his blank expression.

Spinner finally gave in, and answered Paige, who had completely blown a fuse and was ranting and raving about how he never listens to anything she says. Adam smiled. Pretty soon, me and Emma will have fights like these . . . And when I apologize to her, everything will be alright, and we'll grow even closer than we already was.

He had been planning this ever since the day he was pummeled by Cameron. After what he done to him, Adam decided that Sean didn't deserve Emma, and that Adam was the one who fate decided to be in her heart. But fate was taking to long, so he was going to take matters in his own hands. _By whatever means possible . . . _

Cutting his eye to look out the window, he watched as Sean kissed Emma sweetly, and he felt as his temper soared_. Only a matter of time Emma . . . You'll realize that noone can love you like I can. If I have to get rid of Cameron to prove it to you, so be it. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Manny watched as Emma and Sean fell asleep in the seat behind them. "They're so cute!" She whispered. 

Craig sighed. "Yeah . . . It's amazing how they never worry about anything."

"Yeah---"

"Manny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?"

"What happened with us last year . . . and what happened with you."

Manny blanched a little as she grabbed the seat belt and nervously began yanking on it softly. Craig watched her closely, (though keeping his eyes on the road carefully) wondering what possessed him to bring up the subject, but he sighed and began talking. "When you were . . . And you had the choice . . . would you have kept it? The baby I mean?"

Manny tried not to look at him as she stared out the window at the trees that were flying past them. "I . . . I don't know. Would you have wanted me to?"

Craig winced. "I mean . . . we couldn't have taken care of it . . . but it's better than killing it to at least give it a try right?"

Manny shrugged. "I don't know. There's nothing we can do about it now. You can't change the past."

Craig watched as she fell silent and closed her eyes tightly as they began to moisten. He wanted to say something, to comfort her, but words wouldn't come as he sighed again and softly banged on the wheel. "Manny . . . I'm sorry. For putting you through all that."

Manny said nothing, didn't even look at him as her face tightened and she pressed her lips together so hard that they turned white. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, she went into her pocketbook and pulled out her wallet. Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, she unfolded it and laid it in his lap. "This is all I had left. My mother didn't care what I wanted . . . She said that I had to get rid of it. She made me get the abortion because she was only thinking about how people would turn their faces up at our family. So . . . I went to the doctor, and got these done."

"Manny . . . I . . . "

"I never thought I would feel that way when I knew their was life in my stomach. I never thought that even though it wasn't even complete yet, I would grow to love it. But I did. But she didn't care. " She wrapped her hands around her stomach. " I would give anything to get him back, but he's gone forever. That's all I have left. A picture."

Craig reached over and took her hand in his. He found that he couldn't say anything. Her confession shocked him more than anything. To think that she had grown attached to it, only to have it snatched away from her, he had a feeling that it was a heartbreaking thing. He didn't think how much it would effect her. He didn't think about his actions, didn't worry about the consequences. Now, he hurt her more than he ever could, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Manny wiped her eyes and sniffled a little before she turned to him and plastered a fake smile on her face. She waved her hand at him, as if to tell him not to worry, before her gaze fell on the picture in his lap. Silence fell over her again as she laid her head back and stared at the road from out the window.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Call this a chapter if you want. I call it a piece of crap. It's too short, just a spare of the moment thing. But I'm sorry, and I promise next time I won't post when I have a very bad attitude. Something happened at home with my stepfather, and I'm just fed up with him. I probably won't post to later on today, I have to go to a meeting today, (In this program where every summer I go to Bowdoin college in Maine for 5 days. It's really cool.) And we're having a party later on today, so it'll be late when you get an update. I really don't know, it probably won't even be today. Enjoy! Or at least try to . . . ._


	9. Netami

**_Netami_**

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Emma flinched as they walked through the woods to a cabin. Ten kids were divided in ten cabins---two to each. Emma wondered just how much money this had to cost Jimmy---especially since there was a fire place already made. Sean took her hand and squeezed it . . . intending to let her know that he was there for her just in case she felt a little afraid. 

Emma caught Adam's gaze and shuddered. The boy just didn't know when to give up, did he? She looked at Sean, pushing to be closer to him as the boy's jealousy began to become to great Emma could taste it. "Me and you get a room of our own." Sean whispered in a husky voice.

Emma slapped his chest playfully---intending to fully ignore that wicked smirk toying with his lips. She sighed and caught Manny's gaze. She seemed disturbed---distant, and pulling away from Sean, Emma pulled Manny into a brief hug and took her hand. Manny accepted the gesture---shooting Emma an empty smile when she finally took her gaze off of the floor. "Jimmy's evil." She said ina whisper.

Emma blinked and looked at Manny, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders and wiping the perspiration off of her forehead. "Why? What are you talking about?"

She shuddered and looked at Craig, who intercepted her gaze and quickly looked away. "The couples . . . the couples share a cabin. It's like he's . . . they didn't expect us to . . . "

Emma blinked and bit back a laugh as Manny's face turned a dark shade of red. Craigs was identical---and she had a feeling hers was too a little bit back. She hugged her friend, a little giggle escaping her lips as she shoved her in the direction of Craig. "Then tell him you don't want to room with him then."

Manny shot her a dark look, taking baby steps over to Craig and melting into the ground when he quickly took her hand and led her into the cabin. Sean took Emma and led her inside, placing their baggage on the floor by the door as she laid down. She yawned and closed her eyes---only to feel Sean's covering hers. He was hungry---demanding. He kissed her gently, kissed her completely. Lips warm, moist on hers as the absolute heat of his mouth scorched her,Sean's body pressed against her. She could feel every contour of him. His muscles rippled as he moved against her in an intricate dance of sinew and flesh. He didn't try to hide his need from her, pressed his hips against hers as he groaned once more, as she whimpered at the contact.

A knock on the door ended their session, and Emma gasped and pushed on his shoulders as her head tilted to the side---as he placed his mouth on the soft contours of her throat.A low groan---a ragged whimper was all that was heard from the both of them---until the knock, louder this time, rang throughout the cabin again. He stood up and flopped back down when she was up, throwing an arm over his eyes. "You're going to kill me one of these days, you know?"

She blushed and tried to fix her hair---it didn't work to well. Manny stood there, shifting from one foot to the other as her face turned a dark red. "I . . . Emma I need your help with something."

Sean's voice echoed behind her. "Emma's busy!"

Emma turned around and hissed for him to be quiet---her face turning a dark crimson when Manny raised her eyebrows in that way she did when she knew something was up. She shook her head and shrugged. "Well since you two were busy . . . than you can help me."

Emma looked over her shoulder, shooting Sean a dark look before she closed the door and stepped outside. "Okay, what's the problem."

"Well---he wants to . . . you know . . . and I want to . . . you know. But last time we . . . you know . . . I ended up getting pregnant. I haven't kissed anybody since then."

Emma wanted to laugh. She really did---but she had the feeling it wasn't appropriate right now. She hugged her friend. "Don't do anything until you are ready, okay? Then it all will become really easy----let me get back to you before he cries himself to near death."

Manny laughed and skipped off.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Sean smiled as Emma dunked Craig under the water. There was a pond not far away from the cabins . . . also a hot spring not that far away either. They were really having fun---even though he flat out refused to go into the pond when they begged him to. Everyone else was either in the hotspring or sleeping, and he just didn't want to get wet. Even Emma batting her eyes didn't work---and he wasn't allowed to touch her until the day after tomorrow because he didn't want to play. 

Yes, it was tempting. But he knew she wouldn't keep her threat. He knew she couldn't get enough of him. So he wasn't worried about it . . . he could tell by the way she looked at him . . . her still swollen lips redding that she was ready for the good ol' Cameron love. And he was willing to give it to her---when he was able to control his 'Liveliness'.

Shaking his head as a blush formed on his cheeks, he crossed his legs when he became uncomfortable---telling himself he wasn't seeing things when Emma's bikini top was adjusted. He closed his eyes and laid back, his feet sitting in the entirely too cold water as he relaxed and closed his eyes. Gone were the days he was always paranoid---gone were the days he would do things to people just for the hell of it. Gone were the days he would always be afraid to tell Emma how he felt. He watched as Adam walked out of the hot spring area and into his cabin---which happened to be the cabin closest to the path back to the city. Even though noone said anything---they didn't trust him.

He shot Sean a dark look---and with the grin of a professional Sean shot one right back. Adam snorted---looked at Emma with a longing look in his face, and kept walking. Sean resisted the urge to chuck a rock at his head when he found himself under the water. Returning to the surface, he couldn't help but pin Emma with a pointed glare. "Hey, you."

Sean didn't reply. He just bit his lip. Emma could tell he was angry, and she looked at her feet, twisting her hands in front of her as her face flushed and she mumbled an apology. He grinned, lifted her face with his fingers and planted a sweet---entirely too thrilling kiss on her lips. The kiss felt more seductive---entirely to thrilling . . . and a painful lurch in his groin told him to sweep her up and take her back to the cabin. He pulled her close---her chest smashed against his as he wrapped his hands around her waist. A clapping session brought him out of his haze and he stepped back, giving Emma a look telling her she owed him as she laughed nervously and swam back to Manny.

When he sat down, Craig was already there. Sean grunted---signaling for Craig not to say anything when his friend's face broke into a smirk. Craig tapped him on his shoulder. "But Cameron, I didn't know you run track."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Craig looked around innocently. "I can see you're 'up and running'."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She really gets you heated and uncomfortable, doesn't she?" Craig whispered, giving his knee a jab with a stick. "Maybe you should go and calm down a little."

Sean hopped up with a terse cry and ran back to the cabin . . . Emma's embarrassed flush and Manny's giggle all he can remember before he had collapsed onto the bed---wondering how hard he'd have to pray for the ground to come and open up---swallowing him whole. He heard the door open---could hear wet footsteps as someone approached the bed. A small hand was placed on his back---and his abdomen gave a painful lurch. "Sean?"

He crammed his face into the pillow. "I think I want to be alone, Emma."

Emma fought a giggle. She understood his situation, entirely. "Sean . . . I know what happened. I was there, remember?"

Sean groaned and covered his head with pillow. Emma grinned and laid on top of him, intending to crush him until he talked to her. "God---your heavy!"

She laughed stood up---only to jump back on him again, making his form bounce up and down on the bed. He groaned again and stiffened, and Emma thought against it when he began crying, "My back---my back!"

Emma hit him in his back lightly. "I didn't know you were an old man, Sean."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

Emma had stayed with Sean until he had died down---and he had come back to the pond with a embarrassed smile on his face. Manny and Craig refrained from commenting because of the dark look the couple shot them---and they swam in silence as Emma and Sean cuddled on the edge of the pond. The total feeling of being together---the feeling that nothing could hurt them now was overwhelming. Emma sought to be closer to Sean---Sean sought to be closer to her as he planted wet kisses on her shoulder bone when he settled her on his lap. She giggled settled her back on his chest, his arms snaking around her waist and she massaged the tough muscles. 

He chuckles as he gave her skin a light nip and she yelped---Manny clearing her throat and throwing water on them both. "I know we love each other and all---but come on!"

Craig laughed as Sean dumped Emma into the water and swam after Manny. Emma held on to the edge, determining to get Sean when he came back around. Manny signaled Emma from under the water, holding her hands apart and bringing them down. Emma giggled and nodded. They swam around Craig---who was minding his own business until he began screaming and kicking when Manny took hold of his legs. With a soft tug she pulled his trunks off, almost choking when she caught sight of something. Without a second thought she turned around and swam to shore.

Emma was already there---dangling Sean'strunks in the air and laughing wildly as he called out to her. Manny and Emma exchanged high fives---and ran away with laughter echoing all around them. The two of them watched as the boys groaned and stayed under the water---calling out to them. "Maybe we should---"

Emma clamped her hand over Manny's mouth and shook her head. "How about we tease them a little bit, huh?"

Manny's face erupted in color as Emma tugged on Sean's trunks. She signaled for Manny to do the same. They tightened the pants to that they wouldn't fall as easily---and ran back out to the pond. Sean sighed in relief as Craig floatedin the water---sinking when Manny's laughterechoed around him. Emma twirled and laughed, spinning Manny around. Sean groaned and eyes Emma's formed. Her hair sticking to her face---the tight bikini top and his trunks hugging her small waist was more than he could bear. He shot Craig a frantic look. "We are going to die."

They twirled around again, and then ran away. Sean wanted to cry. He was cold---certain parts of him were throbbing, and she was doing it on purpose. She had caught a glimpse of him when she had took off his trunks---and her surprised and utterly pleased look was something he would never forget. Emma laughed softly as her and Manny disappeared into the area where the camp fire was---their hair still dripping wet and clinging to their forms. There was a soft gasp behind them---and Emma stood up to be face to face with Adam. "Hello, Nelson."

Manny took Emma's hand when Emma stiffened and tugged. Emma didn't budge as Adam's gave drifted from her eyes, to her mouth, to her neck, to her---Manny gasped as Emma striked Adam across his face and threw her arms over her chest. "You jerk!" She screeched.

He looked like he was going to hit her. He looked as if he was going to snap and kill them both. But he reached---and placed the palm of his hand underneath her clothing---placing it on her soft skin. He screamed when she kicked him in his groin and struck him across the face again. "Jerk!" She screamed.

Manny kept tugging at Emma, knowing something was very wrong because Adam just got back up and laughed. Finally Emma budged, allowing Manny to take her back to the pond as Sean started to climb out of the water and thought against it. Helping her friend out of his trunks and taking off Craigs, she tossed it to them and then hugged her friend.

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Sorry this took so long! I haven't updated in what felt like forever! As you may already know---I'm writing four other stories . . . and I haven't watched Degrassi in ages. So I promise I'll update at least once a week---and I promise the chapters won't be this short. I just have to get some more ideas---so expect another chapter by the end of this week of the middle of next week. I'm so sorry! Enjoy! _

_**Netami** : Jealousy_


End file.
